


Where Demons Dwell Part 2

by princessvicky01



Series: Where Demons Dwell [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fear, Heavy Angst, Romance, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Part 2 of 3Trevelyan is trapped in a dream and the Inquisition must find a way to reach her - although not everyone will like it. (Cullen/Trevelyan POV)Trevelyan x Cullen romance set after end battle but prior to Trespasser.





	

“Commander?”

Bolting upright Cullen’s eyes darted the room at the intrusion to find Leliana. Startled he quickly checked on Trevelyan. Still sound asleep.

“Leliana…I…” mind muddled from sleep he struggled with his words so decided to let them go. Groggily he got to his feet. Somehow, he’d fallen asleep fully dressed resting his head on Trevelyan’s shoulder. A mistake he noted which had already set a deep ache in his neck that he rubbed at.

He had been up most of the night and was surprised he’d managed to sleep at all. Noticing the morning sun outside he realised that Trevelyan had now been asleep for three days. The healers had done their best to get fluids into her during the night. It had been a gruesome and undignified task but he had stayed by her side to offer support regardless.

They had told him if she didn’t wake soon she would waste and die. He had been expecting as much but even still had not been truly prepared to hear it. The concept of losing the person who brought light to his darkness was to bleak a prospect. Maker, if they couldn’t save her…

Time was of the essence. Brushing the thought aside along with a few curls which had fallen loosely against his forehead he gave Leliana his full attention. He noted how her eyes studied him carefully and despite the hood shadowing her face she looked as weary as he felt.

“We have news,” she said steadily. “There may be a way to enter her dream. We are meeting to discuss it shortly.”

He had clutched his breath as she spoke without realising it and now released the pent-up air. Mind fully awake he nodded briskly. It seemed the Maker had not abandoned them after all. He stepped towards Leliana only for his body to pause. Instinct driving his gaze back to Trevelyan.

To see a woman, normally so full of life, whose smile lit up a room, who was so powerful and brazen in her defence others, reduced to this was crippling him. Helpless like an infant babe she lay softly breathing. Somehow Leliana caught his silent reluctance to leave and spoke up.

“I have already sent for someone to watch over her,” she said.

That was all he needed to know. She would be safe. He let himself soak in her form for brief moment before nodding and turning to stride from the room with the spy master.

 

What was presented to him was an ancient Dalish ritual designed to allow conscious minds into the dreams of others. The very notion of entering the Fade made him feel ill at ease and his throat run dry. He didn’t like the sound this ‘ritual’ but it soon became clear it was their best option. Varric even vouched for it, stating proudly that he had seen it work first hand before.

Thankfully the Inquisitor had made good friends with a Dalish camp in the Exalted Plains and their Keeper, Hawen, was already on his way.

Cullen remained largely silent throughout the meeting, his mind struggling with the need to save Trevelyan and the idea entering the Fade. The realm where demons dwelled. The thoughts met like opposing forces and collided in his mind. Tussling, each shouted its doubts and worries to bombard him with noise, making it difficult to concentrate.

“We shall have to go in and convince her it’s not real,” stated Dorain. “The demon who dragged her there is long dead, it stands to reason the only she is still there is because she believes its real. Now we have to decide who should go. The Keeper recommended only three enter and Cole has already agreed to help of his own accord. Her extended presence there has likely attracted demons and we should be prepared to face them.”

Now the discussion truly begun in earnest. Each companion was certain they possessed the correct skills necessary to save the Inquisitor. Quickly it was decided Dorain should go, thanks in no small part to his tireless research on the matter. Leaving the remaining spots open for much debate.

Cassandra put herself forward proudly, her abilities as a Seeker could prove invaluable, and this was widely acknowledged then promptly accepted.

Whilst they had talked Cullen’s mind had battled until one thought resound over all others. Trevelyan was lost and alone, scared and he was desperate. She would die if this did not work. Everything she had, everything she was, would be gone forever. Everything good thing in his life would end.

He’d experienced demons first hand, knew how they worked, and had despite everything, somehow survived. The last thing he ever wanted was to immerse himself in their world. The Fade. It haunted him at night and whenever he slept demons of desire and despair scratched outside his door. Hounding him and while their grip loosened at times he could never truly break it. In fact, the only time it loosened at all was when Trevelyan slept pressed against him.

 “I will go,” he stated loudly and bluntly, giving everyone cause to pause and look at him. He could practically hear their minds at work. Their expressions gave away their surprise and some even betrayed disapproval. Cassandra stared, forcing him to look away, he knew she was analysing him and he didn’t need that right now.

“I’m not sure that’s wise,” offered Cassandra. She had suffered many sleepless nights sharing quarters with him in the early stages of the Inquisition and had a strong idea of his experience at Kinloch.

“With my Templar training I am as good a candidate as any,” he said crossing his arms over his chest and meeting her concerned look with one of his finest Commander bravado.

“You no longer take lyrium and the fade, it…” Cassandra paused.

He knew she wanted to say something. To say how his past experiences might have affected him. Made him vulnerable. He would be lying to say he did not share the same concern. He was not sure he could endure another event like Kinloch. However he was not about to stand around and wait for others to save the woman he loved.

Whatever the demons did could not be worse than the reality he was already living. Whatever promises they could make would be pale in comparison to having Trevelyan home, safe, with him.

“I have faced my fair share of demons without the aid of lyrium since joining the Inquisition. I have as much, if not, more, experience than anyone else here for the task,” he replied confidently.

He wasn’t sure how much the others knew of his past. The only one he had ever truly opened to about it was laying upstairs in an endless nightmare.

“Perhaps Cassandra has a point,” said Varric with sympathy in his tone. “Maybe you should stay with Trevelyan?”

A few others nodded around the table forcing a scowl onto his face. He did not want a repeat of his outburst the day before. Clearly it has tarnished his reputation. He didn’t blame them and would normally agree his actions were out of line. However, when it came to Trevelyan he could not help himself.

If it had been anyone else trapped in the fade he would gladly have backed down. He would have reluctantly agreed, to himself at least, that his past had nearly broken him and couldn’t risk entering the world of demons. “No,” he stated firmly. “I’m going.”

“She needs him,” came a quiet voice as Cole popped crossed legged in the centre of the table.

There was a gasp and a few wide-eyed expressions at the sudden appearance. On instinct Cullen went to dismiss the creature until its words registered. Was it actually helping him?

“She’s scared, she doesn’t understand,” continued Cole. “...scared but strong, solid…light in the darkness…”

A few glances were exchanged and Cullen was left feeling somewhat guilty for his behaviour before towards this…this spirit. He finally admitted the word may have some merit as he heard the boy speak in a whisper which captivated the entire room.

“If you’re sure Cole?” asked Dorain.

Cullen’s eyes flicked to the mage quickly in annoyance that his supporter was being questioned but he held his tongue.

“Yes,” stated Cole after a considered pause. “Heart racing, mind doubting, but both strong. She needs to believe.”

Furrowing his brow, Cullen studied the boy, not sure if that comment was in reference of him or Trevelyan. Either way he wouldn’t waste the chance he’d been given. “That’s settled then,” he quickly jumped in. “Me, Dorian and Cassandra will undergo this...ritual…and find the Inquisitor as soon as the elf arrives.”

 

**Meanwhile in the Fade**

“There is one more thing we need to discuss before you leave,” said Josephine diplomatically.

“Go on,” replied Trevelyan with a hint of tiredness. This meeting had been brutal, more so than normal and she was on the verge of complaining but she kept it in. Just.

“It regards your companions, I, I’m not sure how to tell you this Inquisitor,” Josephine paused and appeared to look troubled.

“There have been some comments,” Leliana stepped in. “About you.”

Frowning Trevelyan exchanged glances with all of them, uncertain where this was going but feeling very much under the spotlight.

“We need to present a strong front for the Inquisition,” stated Cullen. “We had all hoped your abilities would improve over time. However, that has not been the case. They have requested that you be reserved for missions that require your specific skills and we have agreed.”

His words hit her like a mailed punch in the face. Blindsided and dumbfounded her jaw dropped slightly. She caught Leliana quickly roll her eyes and felt it like a stab in the back.

 “What?” she asked hardly able to form the word as her mind whirled.

“Don’t worry Inquisitor, we still have plenty to keep you busy, you are still required to meet with diplomats, and nobility plus there is always paper work,” said Josephine with a light smile.

Paperwork? Thought Trevelyan. And diplomats? More nobles? She could not hide the disbelief from her face. After everything she had done they were giving her the worst parts the job entailed. For a moment, all she could hear was her own mind swearing curses.

“We think you would better serve the Inquisition this way. We need to stay focused and we must not show any weakness which others may exploit,” Cullen confirmed. Saying it like she was some kind of crack in the battlement wall.

“What!?” she repeated herself, louder this time, still not fully grasping what was being said.

 “It’s nothing personal Inquisitor,” said Leliana.

Nothing personal? If she wasn’t to take it personally just how was she supposed to take it? If what Leliana said was an attempt to soften the blow it was far too late for Trevelyan.

What had the others said? Had she really let them down? Was she a weak link? Doubts crowded her mind. She supposed compared to some she may be, she was no Iron Bull or top circle mage, but still.

They were her friends. They worked as a team. At least that’s what she had thought. However, the stone-cold stare from Cullen, the judging glare from Leliana and the pleasant noble smile from Josephine all seemed to suggest otherwise.

“I guess,” she started, speaking slowly while her mind caught up. “I could try…if that’s what everyone thinks is best?”

“Good,” said Josephine airily. “I think that was all for today.”

Still in a haze Trevelyan nodded and went to leave, pausing at the door she asked. “Commander, can I speak with you in private?”

This didn’t make any sense. If they had thought her weak or unskilled why not offer to train her? Why say nothing then hit her with it like this? Where was this even coming from? Millions of questions buzzed in her head. However, the real thing she was struggling with was the hurt in the pit of her stomach, caused by the empty look Cullen had given her. It was enough to make her feel sick and like she needed to sit down.

Returning to the table she leant on it for support. She heard a faint murmur exchanged between Leliana and Josephine as they left and she frowned after them until the doors were closed. They had been acting strange lately and she didn’t know why. It was subtle but still gave her cause for concern. She would have to speak with them as well.

Her greatest concern right now though was the recent change in Cullen. He had closed himself down completely. Stood before her now he presented the cold face of a military leader resting his hand on his sword hilt.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, feeling her voice almost crack with the question. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to know the answer but she had to ask. All his recent behaviour had suggested one thing; he was trying to it break it off with her. She had been ignoring it, hoping it would improve but he was becoming increasingly distant.

He frowned in reply. “What? Nothing.”

“Don’t-” she almost burst into tears and was forced to cut herself off and compose herself. Never had so much self-doubt clouded her mind. She had no patients for him to play dumb and was already on the verge of outrage and tears after what had just been said.

Taking a deep breath, she then looked him in the eye. “Don’t lie to me Cullen, you’ve been acting different, distant, just tell me what’s wrong so we can fix it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he replied with a scoff. “Now if you don’t mind I have work I must-“

“No!” She shouted before she even knew what was coming out of her mouth. Her heart was pounding, nervous energy pulsed through her knotted muscles as tension rose to lodge a ball in her throat. “No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong. Is it the lyrium?” she asked being sure to meet his gaze.

“Of course not.”

Growling she turned from him, unable to face the hard expression he still wore. Where was the light reassuring smile? Where was the comfort in his eyes? Why had he not rushed to hold her? Hot tears built up and slipped down her face. Where was her Cullen?

“Then what is it? Please, just talk to me,” her voice gave way as she begged turning back to plea with him.

“If you insist,” he cleared his throat. “We may have rushed things,” he paused as if considering his words while her heart stopped in her chest. “I am starting to see, cracks...”

He might as well have reached in, clasped her heart his fist and crushed it. “I don’t understand…” she murmured tears now streaming beyond her control.

“That’s the point! You never understand. You make brash decisions based on no knowledge and never stop to consider the consequences. You blindly bumble from one mistake to the next, expecting us, expecting me, to fix things!” He gestured violently to her for added effect and her nervous system jolted in response.

“I’m sorry…I…” Words failed her as her world collapsed. “I try my best…” she trailed off not certain what kind of reaction she might evoke.

“I know,” his tone was lighter now seemingly edged with sorrow. “But I’m not sure it’s enough,” his eyes became downcast, he huffed almost defeatedly then strode from the room.

The door lightly closed in his wake and she felt her knees go from under her. Collapsing to the floor she pulled them tight into her chest, clinging to them while she buried her face to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 should follow in a few days. Hope you liked it!  
> Comments/feedback welcome! :D I'm always looking to improve


End file.
